The Jedi Storykeepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 1st century, human farmer and Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive Emperor, Palpatine, and await the return of their parents.
1. Han Solo

The Story Keepers mixed with Star Wars.

Disclaimer: Star Trek belong to Disney, Fox, Warner Bro. George Lucas, and Dark Horse Comics while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Coruscant, during the year 64 ABY, the galactic emperor Palpatine unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than the Emperor.<br>Setting the Galactic City on fire, Palpatine placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the nexus.  
>Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Obi-Wan and Siri Kenobi, a local farmer and his wife.<br>There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.  
>So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Mara, Han, Luke, and Leia embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus alive.<br>This is their story. They are...

**The Jedi Story Keepers  
><strong>Breakout Part 1: Han Solo

_If the torch still burns,  
>We will make it through the darkness...<br>_Padme Skywalker sent her children Luke and Leia off with their newly found friend, Mara, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband Anakin had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.  
><em>We will keep our voices strong.<br>We will be heard..._  
>Luke, Leia, and Mara rushed through the streets as Luke noticed some guards and pulled the two girls back. Luke had bright blue eyes with blond hair. His twin sister, Leia, had brown hair and eyes. Mara had bright green eyes and red hair. Luke hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.<br>_Now it's up to us to tell...  
>The stories...<br>Now it's up to us,  
>To carry on his word...<br>_As the children rushed off, they arrived at a farm as a man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a beard looked out.  
>"Mara, any idea who that guy is?" Luke asked.<br>"Uh-uh." Mara said. "I'll read his emotions to see."  
>As a Force Sensitive, Mara could naturally read emotions, but she was shocked when the man turned to her.<br>"You know young lady; it's very rude to read people's emotions without their permission." The man said.  
>"Uh-oh." All three children said as the man knelt down, but to their relief, he smiled.<br>"My name is Ob-Wan. Where are your parents?" Obi-Wan asked.  
>"Our parents were taken to be slaves." Luke said as Leia swallowed.<br>"Mine were still in the house when Palpatine's soldiers set New Metropolis on fire." Mara said sadly.  
>"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Obi-Wan said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."<br>_We'll march on and on,  
>And proudly keep the stories.<br>We will hold the torch,  
>And keep its burning flame!<br>And we'll pass on all the truths  
>And the glories!<em>  
>Inside Obi-Wan's house, they met a woman with blond hair and blue eyes who walked up to Obi-Wan and a younger boy, about twenty, with long black hair and brown eyes.<br>"Who are these three?" The woman asked.  
>"They're children who got separated from their families." Obi-Wan explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."<br>"And you believe them, Master?" The boy asked.  
>"A'Sharad." Obi-Wan said. "They're just children, and they need a home."<br>"Obi-Wan's right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Obi-Wan's wife, Siri."  
>"Hi." Leia said.<br>"A'Sharad Hett." A'Sharad said with a sigh.  
>"Good to know." Luke said. "So... Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"<br>"Yes." Obi-Wan said. "We're Christians."  
>"Oh, like Mom and Dad." Leia said.<br>"Right." Siri said. "In fact, Obi-Wan's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."  
>"About who?" Leia asked.<br>"About Jesus." Obi-Wan said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over three thousand years ago, he went to Tython with his parents for the pass over feast..."  
><em>And we'll carry on...<br>Yes we'll carry on...  
>His name . . .!<em>

A few weeks later, Obi-Wan was in the middle of a friendly market place in Galactic City.  
>"Fruits, vegetables, and grain!" Obi-Wan called out. "Fresh fruit, vegetables, and grain!"<br>"Hey Obi-Wan!" A friend of Obi-Wan's named Dex said. "I'll take four apples."  
>"Over here, Obi-Wan!" A Kel-Dor named Plo Koon called out. "I'll take five!"<br>"Four apples and five!" Obi-Wan called out.  
>"Four apples and five." Mara repeated.<br>"Four and five wrapped and tied." Siri said with a smile as she held up a package of four apples and a package of five and handed them to Leia.  
>"Get ready, Obi-Wan!" Leia called out as she passed them to Kell.<br>"Cause here they fly!" A'Sharad said as he tossed the apples to Obi-Wan, which he caught easily.  
>Clark then walked up to Dex, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.<br>"Hey Dex." Obi-Wan said. "I like the new shirt."  
>Obi-Wan then leaned Dex close so no one else could hear and whispered, "Meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."<br>"Here you are Plo." Obi-Wan said again as once more he leaned close to Plo and whispered. "Meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."  
>Obi-Wan tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times. He came to Coruscant as a young man after being trained as a Jedi by his old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, but he kept the powers to himself as often as he could to have a quiet life.<br>"Perfect for the kids." Obi-Wan said as he took a pastry sample from the baker and ate it. "I'll give you twenty credits for the box."  
>Obi-Wan then leaned in to the baker and whispered, "By the way Ki-Adi, meeting tonight at Lucas' Mill."<br>While Obi-Wan was talking with Ki-Adi, a young boy with brown hair and eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the speeder the gang was using as several oranges fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.  
>"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.<br>"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" Luke asked.  
>"Hey, those are our oranges." A'Sharad pointed out as the boy began juggling them.<br>The people laughed as Luke was unable to catch them when Obi-Wan showed up to keep things calm.  
>"Nice juggling little fellow." Luke said. "What's your name?"<br>"I'm Han Solo." Han said. "You know, if you really want a treat, I could juggle some of those watermelons in your truck."  
>"Well," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I think we should see this."<br>Han was given the melons and easily juggled them.  
>"Wow." Leia said. "How are you doing that?"<br>"Easy." Han said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."

By evening, Han handed Leia two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.  
>"Han!" Leia called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"<br>She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.  
>"See?" Han said with a smile. "You're doing pretty well, Imra."<br>Suddenly, Leia missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.  
>"Ouch." Han said with a smile.<br>"Leia!" Siri called out.  
>"Obi-Wan and Siri are really nice." Han observed wistfully.<br>"Yeah, they're great." Siri said as she thought of how Obi-Wan and Siri selflessly took her, Luke, and Mara in, something she doubted many others would have. "Obi-Wan's the greatest guy on Coruscant, and you should hear him tell a story."  
>"Oh, my parents are great too." Han said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole galaxy."<br>"Wow." Leia said in awe. "Where do you live?"  
>"Oh," Han said. "Well, see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."<br>Leia looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Han's house must look like.  
>"Leia, time to go sweetheart." Siri said with a kind smile.<br>Leia went onto Obi-Wan's truck as it drove off when she turned to Han.  
>"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Leia asked. "And bring your parents. Han's gonna tell some stories about Je-"<br>"Leia, are you crazy?!" A'Sharad said as he pulled Leia over to him. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Palpatine."  
>"A'Sharad." Mara countered calmly. "Han's not a spy. He's our friend."<br>Han waved good-bye as the truck went back to Obi-Wan's farm.

That night, at Lucas' Mill, everyone Obi-Wan had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, A'Sharad would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.  
>As everyone was there, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.<br>"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Obi-Wan said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Dantooine, the Imperials were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the settlements to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"  
>Obi-Wan stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.<br>A'Sharad walked over to the door and saw the kid from that evening.  
>"You?" A'Sharad asked.<br>"Is Leia here?" Han asked as Leia got up on A'Sharad's shoulders and peered through the hole.  
>"Han?" Leia asked.<br>"We can't let him in." A'Sharad protested. "He doesn't know the sign."  
>At that, Han juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.<br>"Oh yeah?" Leia asked. "Then what do you call that?"  
>Leia opened the door and let Han in.<br>"He could be leading the entire Imperial army right to our door!" A'Sharad protested.  
>"A'Sharad, he's just a boy." Obi-Wan said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."<br>"Where are your parents?" Leia asked. "Couldn't they come?"  
>"Oh!" Han said as he thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Tatooine."<br>"Oh." Leia said, apparently accepting what Obi-Wan said, but A'Sharad thought that Han's response took a little too much time to say."  
>"Now where was I?" Obi-Wan wondered.<br>"People in Dantooine had to leave the settlements to hear him speak." Luke said helpfully.  
>"Oh yes." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you, Luke. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the galaxy to be alone, but when they came down, there was a great crowd waiting for him. There must have been five thousand people there.<br>"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'  
>"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.<br>"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.  
>"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.<br>"'Surely God doesn't love the Empire!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Empire.  
>"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"<br>"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'  
>"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.<br>"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'  
>"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'<br>"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'  
>"They found a young boy I knew very well who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.<br>"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.  
>"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.<br>"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.  
>"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'<br>"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."  
>"Wow." The children said.<br>"Obi-Wan," Mara asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"  
>"Well..." Clark said. "He grew up and became a baker, just like his father."<br>"Oh, I think he's much handsomer than his father." Siri added.  
>There was a sudden pounding on the door.<br>"Open up in the name of Palpatine!" A voice called out.  
>"I told you that boy was trouble!" A'Sharad shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"<br>Everyone hid in pots and Han hid in a rolled up carpet as A'Sharad quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion when several men broke the door down as Count Dooku, one of Palpatine's top guards, stood there.  
>"You there." Count Dooku said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"<br>"Christians, sir?" A'Sharad asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."  
>Dooku walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small squeak came from it, and Dooku undid the carpet to find Han there as all the soldiers held blasters to A'Sharad as he tasted the mud.<br>"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." A'Sharad admitted.  
>"Search this place!" Dooku called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as A'Sharad used the Force to cause the mud to harden and boil until it shattered and sprayed all the guards as he rushed off.<p>

Outside, Obi-Wan did a quick head count.  
>"Luke, Leia, Mara, and A'Sharad." Obi-Wan said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."<br>They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Han stuck in a cage.  
>"Han!" Leia called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by A'Sharad and Obi-Wan, causing Leia to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Palpatine was going to do to the boy?<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Palpatine's lair, Palpatine prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Alderaanian carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.  
><em>I'm that bad boy called Palpatine<br>I'm the empire's evil hero.  
>All these gods amount to zero.<br>Who would disagree?  
>Though my singing's much to middling,<br>I won't stop my fiddle-diddling.  
>All can burn, I'll just keep fiddling.<br>Glory be to me!  
>I'll take the glory.<br>Who'd disagree?  
>So dictator-y.<br>Glory be to me!  
>Follow me. Don't be a whiner.<br>Other leaders are so minor.  
>Next to my line, none's diviner.<br>In all modesty.  
>Though some ingrates may abhor me,<br>I insist all worlds adore me.  
>Thou shallt have no gods before me.<br>Glory be to me!  
>I'm full of glory...<br>And modesty!  
>No guts, no glory!<br>Glory be to me!  
>Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed.<br>I will tax you 'till you bleed!  
>And this week, breathing is free.<br>Christian tales, I don't enjoy,  
>And those who tell them. I destroy!<br>It's time they bowed to me...!  
>I'm Mr. Glory...<br>So glory be!  
>I've got your story!<br>Glory... Be to me...!  
><em>Palpatine chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.  
>"It's brilliant." Palpatine said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the nexus, kath hounds, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."<br>"Oh yes, Emperor." Palpatine's servant, Mass Ameda said oily. "It's brilliant!"  
>"Hold your tongue, fool." Palpatine said plainly. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Darth Maul, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom... That reminds me. Ameda, call Dooku at once."<br>"DOOKU!" Ameda said as Dooku walked in and knelt down.  
>"My master." Dooku said.<br>"Dooku, where are the Christians?" Palpatine questioned.  
>"They're being unloaded now, sir." Dooku said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."<br>"Excellent." Palpatine said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Maul shall break their spirits first... And then their bodies."

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Han watched as a man with red and black tattoos all over his body in a completely black outfit made one swift strike at the sandbags with his Lightsaber, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.  
>"Oh man." Han groaned.<p>

Siri panted as she followed Leia up the hill. When she and Obi-Wan had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Leia had told Obi-Wan and Siri about Han's parents and hoped they could help.  
>"Leia, you're sure this is where they live?" Siri asked.<br>"Yup." Leia said as she took Siri's hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time..."  
>Siri looked as Leia's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.<p>

Back at the farm, Obi-Wan heard about Siri and Leia's attempt to contact Han's parents.  
>"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Siri finished.<br>"We're the only ones who can help him!" Leia insisted, and Obi-Wan agreed. It was like his father said, do what you can to help people.  
>"Help him?!" A'Sharad snapped. "That little circus brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"<br>"A'Sharad, he was taken from one of our meetings." Obi-Wan said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Leia's right. We've got to help him."

Obi-Wan drove up to the Gladiator-Dome where the games were played and brought out a large basket of produce and walked up to a guard.  
>"State your business." The guard said.<br>"Fruits and vegetables for the gladiators." Obi-Wan said as he put some of the Force into his words. "We won't cause trouble."  
>"You won't cause trouble." The guard said.<br>Inside the corridors, Obi-Wan turned to A'Sharad.  
>"A'Sharad, you make a map of these corridors while we look for Han." Obi-Wan said.<br>"On it, Obi-Wan." A'Sharad said as he rushed off.  
>Meanwhile, Obi-Wan went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.<br>"What was that?!" Mara called out.  
>"A not so successful gladiator." Obi-Wan said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.<br>At that point, they heard singing.  
>"Sounds like Han isn't alone." Siri observed.<br>"Halt!" A Storm Trooper called out. "Who goes there?!"  
>"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Obi-Wan said as he held up a water melon. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."<br>"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The Storm Trooper said.  
>"Luke, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Obi-Wan said with a smile.<br>Obi-Wan then headed to the cell with everyone except Luke and Mara.  
>"Obi-Wan..." Dex said weakly. "Siri..."<br>"Shh!" Obi-Wan said quickly. "Dex, what are you doing here?"  
>"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Dex explained.<br>"Back away you scavengers!" Obi-Wan called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"  
>Obi-Wan then turned to Dex and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."<br>"Leia!" Han called out in a whisper.  
>"Han, are you okay?" Leia asked.<br>"Yeah, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to some guy named Darth Maul." said urgently.  
>"Don't panic." Obi-Wan said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."<br>"Courage?!" Han whispered. "Have you seen the size of this guy?!"  
>"Size has nothing to do with courage, Han." Obi-Wan explained.<br>"Right." Siri said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"  
>"Who?" Han asked.<br>"Zachius." Siri said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Imperials. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.  
>"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.<br>"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'  
>"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Emperor out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.<br>"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'  
>"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'<br>"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"  
>Obi-Wan smiled. Siri was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.<p>

In the dungeons, Mara hid under the table while Luke handed the rotund man, Cody, several fruits and vegetables.  
>"Uh... Cody, party of one?" Luke asked.<br>While Cody ate the food, Mara snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as she walked out quietly.

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; A'Sharad finished up his map and smiled.  
>"Perfect." A'Sharad said when he ran into the guard at the door.<br>"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.  
>"Uh... Me?" A'Sharad asked. "I'm... With the volunteers for arena improvement."<br>"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.  
>"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." A'Sharad said to himself as he went off.<p>

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Obi-Wan smiled and shook Dex's hand.  
>"Now get some rest." Obi-Wan advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."<br>"Leia," Han said. "Thanks."  
>"It's okay, Han." Leia said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>Leia then walked off as Han gulped. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

><p>Poor Han.<p> 


	3. Darth Maul

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Darth Maul

At the farm, Obi-Wan took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.  
>"It's perfect." Obi-Wan said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "Siri's special recipe for Rakatan Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."<br>"Good work, Mara." Siri said with a smile.  
>"Thanks." Luke and Mara said at the same time. "Well... I supervised you."<br>"Then shouldn't Obi-Wan take all the credit?" Mara asked with a smirk.  
>"Hey, don't get snippy with me, Mara." Luke said moodily.<br>"Great." A'Sharad said as he studied the map he made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free,"

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Leia sighed. She was worried. She didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing her parents.  
>"Obi-Wan, what if Maul gets us?" Leia asked.<br>"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, strategic mind, and acrobatic abilities, and what do you have left?" A'Sharad asked.  
>"Me?" Leia asked uncertainly.<br>"Leia, Maul may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Siri said as she tucked Leia in.  
>"Is Jesus stronger than Maul?" Leia asked. She'd only just started to learn about Jesus.<br>"Of course he is." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Maul may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'  
>"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'<br>"At this, Jairus wept.  
>"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'<br>"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.  
>"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'<br>"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'  
>"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.<br>"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say nothing of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"  
>"Yeah." Leia said.<br>"Alright now," Siri said simply. "Off to sleep Ayla. I'm sure your brother and Imra are already sleeping."  
>"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Leia asked.<br>"Of course." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile.  
>Obi-Wan, Siri, and A'Sharad then left her room and shut the lights.<p>

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.  
>"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Bane."<br>Han gulped. He hoped Obi-Wan and the others would arrive soon.

The day after his planning, Palpatine sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Darth Maul defeated several gladiators without even requiring his Lightsaber, and the crowd was cheering.  
>"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Palpatine said to Ameda with a smirk.<p>

Outside the coliseum, Luke was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.  
>"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" Luke asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Obi-Wan and A'Sharad."<br>"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away speeder." Mara said with a smirk.  
>"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." Luke said nervously. Mara still had trouble with her bicycle.<p>

Inside the coliseum, Obi-Wan rolled a barrel up to Cody.  
>"Obi-Wan!" Cody called out.<br>"Cody." Obi-Wan said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all this left over produce."  
>While Cody began getting busy with the produce, A'Sharad rushed off to the cells to free Han and the others. He'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.<p>

Maul continued to pummel the gladiators with the Force as Palpatine stood up.  
>"Enough warm ups Ameda." Palpatine said plainly. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."<br>"Bring out the Christians!" Ameda called out.

"The gate's opening!" Dex called out as A'Sharad quickly unlocked the door with the key Obi-Wan and Mara had made. A'Sharad then lifted the door open.  
>"Follow me!" A'Sharad said, and they all rushed off.<p>

"Did I mention I love apples?" Cody said as he stuffed his face with various apples Obi-Wan had brought as he quickly waved A'Sharad and the others through.  
>"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.<br>"Well, looks like break time's over." Cody said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"  
>"The prisoners are gone!" Obi-Wan repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction A'Sharad, Han, Dex, and all the other Christians had gone.<p>

A'Sharad rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.  
>"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" A'Sharad called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a Storm Trooper who had his back to them. Now what? A'Sharad hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and he couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.<br>"I think we should go this way." Ham said as he pointed behind him.  
>"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" A'Sharad snapped. He'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"<br>A'Sharad then led the others to a large open gate.  
>"See guys?" A'Sharad said with a smirk. "We're almost there."<br>They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.  
>"At last!" Palpatine's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."<br>"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." A'Sharad admitted as his way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was A'Sharad that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, A'Sharad's Force Powers would help him beat Maul, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

Obi-Wan heard the call and looked out the window to see A'Sharad, Han, and the other prisoners standing in front of Darth Maul.  
>"Oh no." Obi-Wan groaned.<p>

A'Sharad smirked as Maul walked up.  
>"You don't look so tough." A'Sharad taunted.<br>"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Maul said as he activated his Lightsaber and two red blades extended out of both ends of his Lightsaber.  
>"Impressive." A'Sharad admitted. "Most impressive."<p>

Outside, Luke, Mara, and Leia heard a Lightsaber clash from the stadium.  
>"You guys wait here." Luke said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."<br>"I'm going too." Mara insisted as she went with Luke.  
>Luke rushed up to see a muscular red and black Zabrak male with burning yellow eyes dueling A'Sharad as Han and the prisoners watched.<br>"Everyone, stay calm!" A'Sharad called out. "I've got everything under control!"  
>Maul made a swing at A'Sharad that he dodged.<br>"Okay Sith, let's see what you've got." A'Sharad said as Maul cut off A'Sharad's right arm and smacked A'Sharad into a wall as Luke flinched. Just then, Luke saw Han juggling a shield and a helmet.  
>"Alright, step right up." Han said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You sir!"<br>"Hm?" Maul asked as he turned to Han.  
>"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Han asked as the helmet hit Maul in the head, and the shield slammed into Maul's foot, causing him to groan.<br>Luke and Mara then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Obi-Wan's voice say, "Dex, this way."  
>Luke knew he had to do something. A'Sharad and Han had their moments, and now it was his turn. He and Mara jumped down in front of Maul as A'Sharad apparently recovered and walked up, clutching one of his two green bladed Lightsabers as his right arm now ended at the elbow.<br>"Let me at him." A'Sharad said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear him to bits."  
>"Actually, I've got a better idea." Luke said as he pulled A'Sharad's other Lightsaber to him and ignited it.<br>Luke then rushed at Maul and cut through Maul's Lightsaber before pulling the two halves away from Maul and cutting them in half again to ensure they couldn't be used.  
>"They're good." Palpatine said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."<br>A'Sharad then used the Force to pick the three children up and rushed to the gate Obi-Wan was covertly keeping open.  
>"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Palpatine called out.<br>A'Sharad rushed to the gate as Maul charged after them, just barely making it through before Maul as Obi-Wan let go of the gate and knocked Maul on the head with his Lightsaber hilt to knock him out as they all heard Palpatine call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF AJUNTA PALL, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

"Leia, another helping?" Siri asked. Everyone was at the farm and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.  
>"No thank you." Leia said with a smile.<br>"Thanks for dinner, Siri." Han said. "It was great, and thanks to all of you for saving me."  
>"Oh, it was nothing." Mara said with a smile.<br>"That's easy for you to say." Luke said with a smirk.  
>Han then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.<br>"Well..." Han gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."  
>"Luke, Mara, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Siri asked.<br>"Why?" Mara asked.  
>"I'll explain once we're helping Siri, Mara." Luke said as he gently took Mara to the sink.<br>"Han, we know about your parents." Leia said plainly.  
>"You do?" Han asked.<br>"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Leia asked.  
>"I guess I was just ashamed." Han said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Maul again. "You know, of being an orphan."<br>"But I'm an orphan." Leia said plainly. "So are Luke and Mara."  
>"You are?" Han asked. He just assumed that Obi-Wan and Siri were babysitting for the three of them.<br>"Yeah." Leia said. "Obi-Wan and Siri took all of us in after the fire."  
>"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Obi-Wan said with a smile.<br>"You mean, you'd want me to stay with you?" Han asked.  
>"Of course." Obi-Wan said as A'Sharad walked up and held out his new robotic hand with a smile.<br>"Welcome to the family, kid." A'Sharad said as he shook Han's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."  
>"Come on, Han!" Mara said excitedly. "We have something to show you."<br>Han was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.  
>"Well Han, what do you think?" A'Sharad asked.<br>"It's for me?" Han asked in awe.  
>"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." Luke said with a smile as Han lept onto the top bunk with ease. "No thanks. This suits me just fine."<br>Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Han Solo.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first adventure of the Jedi Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.<p> 


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Han and the others from Maul, Han was performing his acrobatics and trick shooting in his old circus uniform, a white shirt with black pants a black vest.

"Awesome!" Luke called out.

"This is great, having you here, Han." Leia said with a smile.

"It's great having a new pal." Mara said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping A'Sharad." Siri asked as she looked out the window.

"That boy's always running late." Obi-Wan reassured Siri.

Siri was still worried. A'Sharad was like a little brother to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Siri began before Obi-Wan stopped her.

"Siri, you worry too much." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "A'Sharad's just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

A'Sharad was in trouble.

He had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized him, and he rushed off, knowing Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of him fighting when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" A'Sharad called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after him.

"I knew that wouldn't work." A'Sharad groaned as she rushed off. It wasn't long before she found a donkey and got on its back while he broke the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with A'Sharad only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked A'Sharad off into a horse troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." A'Sharad said with a smile as he held his breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, A'Sharad rushed back to the farm as quickly as he could.

()()()()()

A'Sharad arrived at the farm and quickly locked the door.

"Obi-Wan!" A'Sharad called out. "Obi-Wan! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for the north district!"

"I know." Obi-Wan said calmly. "I know. Try this roll."

"A roll?!" A'Sharad asked as Obi-Wan handed him a roll he was holding. "Obi-Wan, Christians from all over are coming to the north district tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! Obi-Wan, you have to go to San Francisco!" A'Sharad called out.

"I wish I could, A'Sharad, but there's a meeting here tonight." Obi-Wan explained.

"Obi-Wan's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Siri said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting A'Sharad to try his. It tasted pretty good.

"John the who?" Han asked.

"John the Baptist." Obi-Wan repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Mara asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Leia said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shh!" Luke said.

"How can Obi-Wan tell a story at a time like this?" A'Sharad asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for the north district.

"Be patient, A'Sharad." Siri said calmly. "Obi-Wan knows what he's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Obi-Wan continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near the Jordan River on Dantooine, Jesus left his home in Alderaan and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Obi-Wan," A'Sharad said as he did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about the north district? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Luke?"

Luke took out a scroll and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"What's that?" A'Sharad asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in the north district." Luke said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" A'Sharad called out. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let her down. "There's only one problem. Getting to the north district. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Siri insisted as Obi-Wan took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Mara said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that A'Sharad didn't like.

* * *

><p>I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.<p> 


	5. The Story for the Northern District

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for the Northern District

All of Coruscant possessed an aqueduct system as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Palpatine had made.

Mara's way of getting to the northern district was taking the southern aqueduct to the adjacent northern aqueduct.

"Captain Skywalker to the rescue!" Luke called out.

"I should be captain!" Han complained.

"Me too!" Leia called out as well.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Siri asked Obi-Wan as they watched the children and A'Sharad head off.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said with a kind smile. "When I was a kid, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, A'Sharad jokingly bopped Han in the head with the bread that hid the San Francisco story.

"Stop with the splashing." A'Sharad said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Mara smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the northern aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." A'Sharad said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Nerys then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As A'Sharad turned, he bumped into a young man about his age with brown eyes wearing a black robe.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, friend?" The man asked.

"Who me?" A'Sharad asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Mara said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and he's our troop leader."

Luke, Han, and Leia quickly followed suit and raised their hands.

"I am?" A'Sharad asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The man said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Cody said as A'Sharad just noticed him. Cody was sure to taste it if he let him, and Cody knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" A'Sharad said quickly as she pulled the bread away before Cody took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Cody rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Cody said as the man took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one of those Christians." The man said. "I've never met one in person."

A'Sharad then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The man called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" A'Sharad called out when the man pulled both of A'Sharad's Lightsabers from him and held his own to A'Sharad. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too."

"Take him to the Imperial Palace." The man said. "The Emperor will wish to interrogate him."

"Of course he will." Cody said plainly. "Just before he feeds him to the lions."

()()()()()

At the farm, Mara and Leia had rushed in and told Obi-Wan and Siri about A'Sharad being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took her to the palace." Mara said urgently. "Then Luke and Han went after him."

"Oh this is terrible!" Obi-Wan called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting A'Sharad out of the palace!"

Obi-Wan's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Siri's mind.

"Cook up a way." Siri said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Siri said as she quickly tossed aprons to Obi-Wan, Mara, and Leia. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Siri, what does baking have to do with rescuing A'Sharad?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't you remember?" Siri asked. "Palpatine's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Obi-Wan called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Siri. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Mara asked. Obi-Wan and Siri were farmers, so she had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get A'Sharad out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Palpatine's palace, which he spent most of his time in, Ameda announced him to several senators.

"Live from the Emperor's palace, it's the incredible, Palpatine!" Ameda called out as Palpatine walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Palpatine said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Ameda, call Galen Marek."

"Marek!" Ameda called out as Palpatine's favorite soldier, Galen Marek walked out holding A'Sharad, who'd been bound up to stop him from causing trouble.

"Now Galen, how did you capture this young man?" Palpatine asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Emperor." Galen said simply. "He was carryin' this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of an Alderaanian carpenter who died decades ago." Palpatine said plainly, which only made A'Sharad angry.

"He's not dead!" A'Sharad called out. "And all over the galaxy, trillions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Palpatine said with a sneer. "Galen, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, Emperor." Galen said plainly and in the same tone as Palpatine. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Palpatine said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and A'Sharad could feel the anger boiling inside of him like lava.

"You heard Palpatine." Galen said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" A'Sharad shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Palpatine shouted, as angry as A'Sharad. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" A'Sharad shouted back.

"As you wish." Palpatine said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Galen, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Naboo, Emperor." Galen said as he unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Palpatine said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Galen began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Galen stopped reading and starred inquisitively at A'Sharad along with everyone else in the room. A'Sharad starred back at Galen and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his brown eyes.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Palpatine asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, Emperor." Ameda said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Ameda!" Palpatine snapped.

"Yes sir." Ameda said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Palpatine shouted.

"Yes Emperor." Galen said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want him thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Palpatine said as he starred at A'Sharad. "He shall be an example to the entire galaxy of how we deal with Christians!"

Palpatine laughed maniacally as A'Sharad was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Obi-Wan, Siri, Mara, and Leia waited patiently in Mandalorian gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Mara groaned.

"I hate the thought of A'Sharad held prisoner by that madman, Palpatine." Siri sighed.

"Why's Nero mad at Palpatine, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked. As far as she knew, A'Sharad hadn't done anything to Palpatine.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Leia." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"What kind of mad is he?" Leia asked.

"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Obi-Wan explained.

"Who was he?" Mara asked.

"Well you see," Benjamin began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Naboo to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Imperial Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Obi-Wan." Leia said with a happy smile. She liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Mara asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Obi-Wan said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Mara said in awe.

"Alright everybody." Obi-Wan said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Leia called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Obi-Wan said plainly as he put on a Mandalorian's helmet. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Leia, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Palpatine was sitting there with Ameda looking over reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail Palpatine!" A man with auburn hair, a beard, and an odd Mandalorian outfit said with a thick Mandalorian accent. He was also joined by a woman and two young children in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Mandalore, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Galactic Emperor."

"Pastries, you say?" Palpatine asked. He had always had a sweet tooth.

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The twenty-first birthday of Palpatine's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Palpatine wondered. His family was so large, he lost track of his family line, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Palpatine smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

Luke poked his head out of a hollow statue of a woman holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Han, Obi-Wan's here." Luke said as Han poked out his head to see.

"Look at that outfit!" Han laughed, and Luke had to admit Han was right in Obi-Wan's odd Mandalorian get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this thing's loose!" Luke called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In his cell, A'Sharad drew the sign of the fish on the ground before he heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Galen stood there.

"What do you want?" A'Sharad asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

A'Sharad noticed a jar in Galen's hand.

"What's that?" A'Sharad asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Galen said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." A'Sharad said as he took the water and drank. Something about Galen was beginning to grow on A'Sharad. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Palpatine's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Palpatine tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Palpatine said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.

"How delightful." Palpatine said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Palpatine said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The men did so.

()()()()()

In A'Sharad's cell, Galen and A'Sharad continued to talk.

"You know, you don't have to die." Galen said helpfully. "I've seen Nero pardon people like you before."

"Sure." A'Sharad said with a scoff. He'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"You don't have to deny a thing." Galen insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Palpatine is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." A'Sharad said with conviction. He'd never abandon his believes just to save his own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Galen asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."

"You still can." A'Sharad encouraged Galen.

"That's impossible." Galen said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" A'Sharad said quickly as she heard two approaching soldiers.

"Praetor demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, A'Sharad was dragged into the throne room again as Palpatine stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Palpatine said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the nexus on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

A'Sharad quickly observed Palpatine's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to A'Sharad, and he quickly recognized him as Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" A'Sharad asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Obi-Wan's voice then shifted into a Mandalorian accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!

"No, I won't!" A'Sharad said. The guards then held A'Sharad's arms up as Obi-Wan shoved the pastry into his mouth.

"Everything's getting dark…" A'Sharad gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

A'Sharad then let himself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After his performance, A'Sharad hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Palpatine asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, Emperor." Obi-Wan said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Palpatine said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As A'Sharad felt her body be put onto the wagon, he could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled his nose, and A'Sharad ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Cody said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." A'Sharad said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Palpatine said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool the Emperor? Throw them to the nexus at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, Luke and Han remained where they were.

"We've gotta help them!" Luke said quickly.

"How?" Han asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." Luke said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"This is crazy!" Han called out.

"Stop complaining and start shaking!" Luke countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, A'Sharad and Obi-Wan each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Siri, Mara, and Leia assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Palpatine said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the nexu pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Palpatine called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Obi-Wan!" Luke whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see George and Worf inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with A'Sharad going last when Galen approached A'Sharad with the scroll. After a moment, Galen handed A'Sharad the scroll.

"Here." Galen said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

A'Sharad smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Galen after all.

"They're getting away!" Palpatine called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Obi-Wan, catch!" A'Sharad called out as he tossed the scroll to Obi-Wan before diving in himself.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Obi-Wan called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as A'Sharad held up a chain to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Obi-Wan had worn for his disguise, Leia caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing her helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the northern end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Ulic Qel-Droma and his girlfriend Nomi Sunrider, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"A'Sharad was supposed to be here hours ago." Ulic pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Nomi asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Ulic said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Nomi said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" A'Sharad called out as they stopped the barrel. "Obi-Wan, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Obi-Wan said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Siri asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Obi-Wan.

"What would I do without you?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile as he kissed Siri's cheek.

"Obi-Wan!" A'Sharad groaned impatiently.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Ulic caught it.

"Thank you!" Ulic called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Obi-Wan called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Obi-Wan?" Leia asked.

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Naboo."

()()()()()

At the Northern District Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, Arca Jeth, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

><p>Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Qui-Gon Jinn

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Qui-Gon Jinn

It was a starry night in Coruscant with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia, this meant only one thing: Palpatine's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Siri, why are we being so careful tonight?" Han asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Han." Siri explained. "Obi-Wan's friend Qui-Gon Jinn will be there, and Palpatine would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Obi-Wan whispered before he was proven wrong when Galen and Dooku were questioning a young man.

"You there!" Galen said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Qui-Gon Jinn, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The man said simply.

"Alright." Galen said plainly when Dooku shoved him aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Galen?" Dooku scoffed. "I'll show you."

Dooku easily lifted the man up and held him close.

"Do you know a Christian named Qui-Gon Jinn?" Dooku asked.

"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Dooku's visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Jinn, aren't you?" Dooku said as he attacked the man with Force Lightning. "I say you're Jinn! You're Qui-Gon Jinn the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Dooku said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Dooku told Galen smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Mara asked.

"They beat my father like that." Luke said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Luke looked angrily at them.

()()()()()

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with A'Sharad acting as a lookout as usual; they also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Obi-Wan and the others arrived, and A'Sharad greeted them just as Qui-Gon Jinn arrived. Qui-Gon was a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and a beard like Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan, how are you doing?" Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan hugged.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Obi-Wan then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Qui-Gon Jinn, the Master Story Teller!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Ah, Obi-Wan is too kind." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why I remember hearing Jesus teaching in Theed, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Qui-Gon finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

While Obi-Wan went to introduce Qui-Gon to the others, a thin man with black hair bumped into A'Sharad as he stared at him quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." A'Sharad said plainly.

"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

A'Sharad rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

()()()()()

"And finally, this is Leia, and her brother Luke." Obi-Wan said after introducing everyone to Qui-Gon.

"It's great to meet you all." Qui-Gon said.

"Come on to the farm." Obi-Wan said. "Siri has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Palpatine even knows you're here."

()()()()()

"What do you mean he's here?!" Palpatine shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Tython." Palpatine's spy, Garth Ezzar said as he shook.

Galen couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Palpatine.

"Oh… Him." Palpatine said, realizing Ezzar was talking about Jinn. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the galaxy, but to come here… Ezzar, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Ezzar said.

"Galen," Palpatine said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Galen responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Dooku said with a sneer. He and Dooku were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Ezzar is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Palpatine asked incredulously. "That Ezzar is the one true everlasting friend of the Empire?"

"Well…" Ezzar said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Palpatine growled angrily and then smirked as he used Force Lightning to electrocute Ezzar to death.

"Now, where were we?" Palpatine mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Serrenoan Guard." Dooku said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing you can guarantee, Dooku is brutality and destruction!" Spock called out angrily.

"Brutality and destruction?" Palpatine asked with a smirk. "Why Galen, what an excellent idea. I want you and Dooku to work together."

"Sir!" Dooku protested.

"Silence!" Palpatine ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Palpatine then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp installed in one of his fingers, leaving his mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Palpatine said as he handed the papers to Galen and Dooku. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. Things look bad for the gang now, don't they?<p> 


End file.
